This invention relates to the art of light scattering spectroscopy, and more particularly to a new and improved method and apparatus for inspection of ocular tissue.
One area of use of the present invention is facilitating the early detection of cataracts and other anterior segment eye diseases, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. Quasi-elastic light scattering is a useful method to determine the size distribution of sub-micron particles in fluids. Slit lamp biomicroscopy is a proven, accepted and effective method widely employed in ophthalmic diagnosis. In accordance with this invention it would be highly desirable to utilize these methods for non-invasive in vivo inspection of ocular tissue.